witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (Polish: Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon) is the third and final installment in the series of games developed by CD Projekt RED featuring the witcher Geralt of Rivia. The game was originally scheduled for release in late 2014, then pushed back to 24 February 2015, and finally released on 19 May 2015.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - An Open Letter, 8 Dec 2014 During the first two weeks since release it had sold more than 4 million copies worldwideOpen Letter from Marcin Iwiński - co-founder of CD PROJEKT RED, 9 June 2015, more than doubling the total sales of its predecessor The Witcher 2 sells 1.7 million, 30 May 2012. Unlike the previous games, The Witcher 3 is set in a multi-region open world, featuring over 100 hours of content.More Witcher 3 details emerge: over 100 hours of content, jumping, boats, and more, archived from the original on 20 Feb 2015 Several early articles mentioned that the developers planned to have an open world similar to that in Skyrim, but 20% largerThe Witcher 3: Wild Hunt announced for 2014, 5 Feb 2013The Witcher 3 Will Not Be 'Generic' Like Skyrim, archived from the original on 20 Feb 2013. The devs were quick to point out that while there was much to appreciate in Bethesda's open world concept, they were also making an effort not to repeat what they perceived as the flaws in-game. As with earlier games, the consequences of Geralt's actions will impact how the narrative progresses. The game has been built using the new REDengine 3 and was designed with player feedback from fans of previous Witcher games in mindDesigning The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, 8 Feb 2013. For fans of the series, the online event "Killing Monsters", a weekly giveaway of wallpapers and audio files that ran from 10 June 2013 to 14 August 2013, culminated in the release of the Killing Monsters cinematic trailer. On 14 May 2015, CD Projekt RED (working with Digic Pictures) released a pre-launch short story trailer titled "A Night to Remember". Story : The world is in chaos. The air is thick with tension and the smoke of burnt villages. The fearsome Empire of Nilfgaard has struck again, ravaging the helpless Northern Kingdoms. The once mighty who tried to use Geralt for their own gain are now gone. In these uncertain times, no one can say what fortune holds in store, who will bring peace to the world and who will cause it only misery. But a force darker and deadlier emerges. The petty men and women commanding tin-plated armies fail to understand that their conflict is child's play compared to the Wild Hunt, the otherworldly threat which now looms. These ghastly spectral riders have for ages plagued humankind, bringing misery to the world. This time the Wild Hunt seeks one person in particular: the one individual Destiny itself bestowed upon Geralt, the one soul Geralt considers kin. Features General * The grand finale to Geralt's story * A standalone adventure easily accessible to new players * Meaningful choices with consequences that change the story and the game world * Quests and main story threads that can be resolved in any order or completed in parallel * Unforgettable quests deeply linked with the core storyline and designed with care to draw players in * A breathtaking cinematic introduction illustrating the game background * Unique atmosphere, memorable characters, and gritty dialogue Open world * A vast open world - 35 times larger than that in The Witcher 2 * Multiple ecosystems and cultures that players can move between at will * Regions with different inspirations and deep cultural references, each with a distinct feel * Free exploration unspoiled by loading times Living world * A world shaped by the player's decisions, but which, left to itself, goes on living * A realistic day and night cycle * A dynamic weather system * A living economy: The new in-game economy system varies the price of goods based on surrounding conditions or their place of origin relative to Geralt's current whereabouts in the world: the price of fish might differ depending on distance from water, and a village lying on a trade route for trappers and hunters might have many tanneries and leather workers, affecting the price of crafting components and armor. * A unique, deep, consistent and expansive game world based on that described by Andrzej Sapkowski * Dynamic beard and hair growth Combat * Combat complexity based on a variety of actions at the player's disposal, not on correct attack sequencing * A Witcher Senses system bringing new tactical depth to combat * Monsters, each with their own lore, posing unique hunting challenges and responding to changes in the environment RPG * A tutorial built into the game, allowing players to dive into the world of the Witcher with ease * Involving investigations and rewarding hunts through the Witcher Senses mechanic * A completely rewritten RPG mechanic allowing players to see the influence of statistics on gameplay * An expanded Sign casting system: each of the 5 Signs has two different modes of use, creating even more possibilities in combat and challenging players to use magic in creative ways * A highly-intuitive Alchemy system * An expanded character development system * Advanced Crafting mechanics Visuals * Fully dynamic light and shadow effects throughout the game world, generating superior atmosphere and ambiance * Detailed, realistic locations through a significant increase in polygon numbers * A deep role-playing experience through visually attractive, film-like presentation Free Downloadable Content As CD PROJEKT RED, we strongly believe this is not the way it should work and, with , we have decided to do it differently. Cutting to the chase, everyone who buys Wild Hunt will receive 16 specially prepared DLCs absolutely for free, regardless of platform. You don't have to preorder, you don't have to buy any special edition to get them -- if you own a copy of Wild Hunt, they're yours. This is our way of saying thank you for buying our game.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt -- 16 free DLCs for everyone!, 6 Nov 2014 Expansions On 7 April 2015, CD Projekt RED announced two major expansions for , entitled Hearts of Stone and Blood and WineHearts of Stone & Blood and Wine - two massive expansions for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, 7 Apr 2015. CD Projekt RED said that both expansion packs included new enemies, characters, and gear. Players would also be reunited with some "dearly missed" characters from the series. Hearts of Stone was released on 13 October 2015, and Blood and Wine on 31 May 2016, both are available on all three major platforms. Players can purchase both expansions at once by getting the twenty-five dollar Expansion Pass, now on sale through several retailers. Hearts of Stone is a major expansion that adds over ten hours of additional content. Geralt will adventure into the wilds of No Man's Land and the nooks and alleys of Oxenfurt, where he will try to complete a contract from the mysterious Man of Glass. Caught in a thick tangle of deceit, Geralt will need all his cunning and strength to solve the mystery and emerge unscathed. Blood and Wine is a major expansion that adds over twenty hours of additional content. A tale that will introduce the all-new in-game region of Toussaint, Blood and Wine will take Geralt to a land untainted by war, where an atmosphere of carefree indulgence and knightly ritual masks an ancient and bloody secret. System Requirements Recommended * Intel CPU Core i7 3770 3.4 GHz / AMD CPU AMD FX-8350 4 GHz * Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 770 / AMD GPU Radeon R9 290 * RAM 8GB * OS 64-bit Windows 7 or 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) * DirectX 11 * HDD Space 40 GB Minimum * Intel CPU Core i5-2500K 3.3GHz / AMD CPU Phenom II X4 940 * Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 660 / AMD GPU Radeon HD 7870 * RAM 6GB * OS 64-bit Windows 7 or 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) * DirectX 11 * HDD Space 40 GB In March 2015, Nvidia announced that any new GPU purchase would grant their buyer a free copy of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt.Witcher 3: Wild Hunt free with GPU, 12 Mar 2015 Videos File:The_Witcher_3_Closing_the_Story_of_Geralt File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - The Sword Of Destiny Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - title reveal File:The Witcher 3 Teaser - Nilfgaard Invades 1080p File:Witcher 3|E3 Reveal File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - The Beginning File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Killing Monsters Cinematic Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - VGX Trailer File:The Witcher 3 - Pre-E3 Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Uncut 1080p60 Gameplay - Gamescom 2014 File:The Witcher 3- Wild Hunt "The Trail" Opening Cinematic File:The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_-_Elder_Blood_Trailer Gallery Witcher3ConceptMap.jpg The-witcher-3-new-21.jpg Witcher3-preview-e3-13.jpg Witcher3Boat.png Witcher3Boat2.jpg Witcher3BurningTown.jpg Witcher3City.jpg Witcher3MonsterCombat.jpg Witcher3MountainFight.jpg Witcher3Sea.png Witcher3town.jpg Witcher3Town2.jpg Witcher3Wilderness.jpg Witcher3Wilderness2.png Tw3 interior of skellige tavern.jpg Triss Merigold Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt E3 2014 Trailer.jpg The-Witcher-3-Keep-on-horsin.jpg W3 locations.jpg Witcher-Wild-Hunt-Fight.png Witcher3WinterCombat.png References cs:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon de:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt el:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt es:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt fi:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt fr:The Witcher 3 : Wild Hunt it:The Witcher 3: Caccia Selvaggia pl:Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon ru:Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота uk:Відьмак 3: Дикий Гін zh:巫師 3 ：狂獵 Category:Games Category:CD Projekt Category:The Witcher 3